


Gravitate to Me (I know you from a previous incarnation)

by TheyCallmeRendezvous_GIR (SanderRohde)



Series: Colored Pencil [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aging Backwards, F/F, Immortal relationships, Immortality, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/TheyCallmeRendezvous_GIR
Summary: She had a feeling she had seen that person before. Was it really so? Maybe she would know if they saw each other again. Just maybe.





	Gravitate to Me (I know you from a previous incarnation)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Sorry to post during school hours, but I had nothing else to do over my extended lunch hour today. Hope you like!

Her head kind of tilted to the side a bit as she turned towards the other woman, hair tied up in a tight ponytail, deep blue eyes staring at the other with a surprised look on her face.  
“Are you Arthur?,” the other questioned. 

The other had the same type of hair and overall image as she did, with very small but noticeable differences. Kind of like they were related, but not, at the same time.

“No,” she responded, “but you should know that.”

The other looked pointedly at her, their turquoise hazel bulbs unblinking as she made to walk away. 

“Wait,” she yelled, until her voice could no longer do so, “what should I call you if I see you again?”

The other looked like they were thinking, as if they even trusted her at all. 

Finally, they responded, “You can call me Cam.”

She looked out back further. The silhouette was almost gone. The other motioned for her to speak. Well, ‘Cam,’ but that was besides the point. Thinking for a moment, she responded. 

“ Charlotte,” she responded, “nice seeing you, Cam.”

The other’s silhouetted body looked as though they were aiming to leave, at least for a second, into the glowing wall ahead. She supposed she had no business meddling with any other affairs.

“I've been watching you for ages. You're like a boat without a mast.   
Struggling with the tide of destiny.   
Between the future & the past.  
I AM THE LIGHTHOUSE. I AM THE SEA.  
I AM THE AIR THAT YOU BREATHE. GRAVITATE TO ME...  
Through the ether & the mists of the mind.   
You will come to me, to lay by me side.  
To stroke my hair. To cuddle my flesh.  
And to quell the torrents in my subterranean depths.  
This world ain't strong enough to keep us from each other.  
For, we are kindred spirits. Born to become earthly lovers.  
And while my vanity struggles against my integrity.   
I find myself thinking...how deep runs my humanity?  
When held up against eternity?  
I AM THE LIGHTHOUSE. I AM THE SEA.  
I AM THE AIR THAT YOU BREATHE. GRAVITATE TO ME...  
There is something within your voice.  
something behind your eyes.  
something inside your heart.  
that is beating in time with mine...  
I KNOW YOU!  
From a previous incarnation...  
I KNOW YOU!  
From a previous incarnation...  
I KNOW YOU!  
From a previous incarnation...- “ THE THE- Gravitate to me

**Author's Note:**

> Good a time as any to start on Colored Pencil au. Be on the lookout for more!


End file.
